Destro
by edward18
Summary: What happens when evil geniuses unleash an ancient being? Chaos and destruction ensues taknig cartoon characters across the world to collect the nine power gems before King Shadow and his followers can get their hands on them to unleash the ultimate weapo
1. Chapter 1

Destro:

The Great Finding

"And heave…ho!" Dr. Sycron exclaimed as the slab of rock was finally moved from in front of the great, ancient temple of the pure humans. "Mast

er Shadow, the entrance has been revealed are you ready?" the scientist asked the armoured shadow with a blood red cape and a V shaped head. "Of course Sycron, I, Jack, and Shelaunda have been waiting for this moment for quite some time now." King Shadow replied as he stepped downward into the ancient shrine. "It's about time we finally get our way, now we can take over the world right!" Dr. Jack, a man with black sonic the hedgehog like hair and white skin asked his friend as he raised his three fingered nailess(Thumb included) claws and looked at it in annoyance, "I mean we've been at stuff like this for the past eight years now buddy." "Yeah, even I Shadow, am skeptical if we shall ever truly take over the world." Shelaunda, the blond haired bueaty told him while raising her claws to feel in front of her. "All in due time you two." Shadow informed them walking on with his cape enveloping his body, "Sycron has been of great use to us for searching out this place."

"Why thank King Shadow, all I do is try my best." Sycron informed them with a smile as he led on torch in hand, "WHOA!" "AH!" They all looked around them in amazement as the world around them lit up. The rock path they were walking on had somehow morphed into a dirt trail in the darkness leading above and jungle and towards the entrance of a waterfall. "Even in all our years," Jack announced as he rubbed his eyes with his claws, "I have never stumbled upon something quiet like this! Sycron you are indeed lucky!" Sycron couldn't move with how much had been revealed just now. It was all so beautiful, every last detail could be seen as the sun somehow shone down into the temple. The most gorgeous birds that had ever been found and even many that hadn't glided around everywhere. "It's beautiful!" Shelaunda gasped with a huge smile clapping her claws together. "We're not here to sightsee." King Shadow reminded them who had somehow lost interest and instructed the group along with a young boy and girl, "Don't forget what we're here for!"

Sycron kept looking around and almost walked off the edge of the cliff into the jungle below had not he spotted one of the excavation members nearly trip off themselves. Finally they got to the entrance of the waterfall which was embroided with the finest and largest jewels and pearls anyone had ever spotted. Onward they trecked with the black-haired boy and the blond girl climbing on rocks in the passageway in back of everyone.

"Stop!" Jack shouted to everyone in the passage. The boy and girl stopped and clung to the rock they were on, "This is it I think." Before them stood a huge door of metal with carvings and pictures in it. "Ok, Jake, Amy, do it!" Immediately the boy and girl jumped onto the ledge above where the water was spewing out beneath the door and crawled in with their claws. Jake's claws were like Shadow and his gangs' claws, but Amy had all five fingers with thumbs as claws. They kept crawling forward on the sides of the tunnel, their backs pressed against eachother.

"OK, we're here Angel, how's about we break open this grating?" Jake asked looking through the squares in the metal above them. "Sure thing.  
the girl replied happily and they burst through the floor into a room shining with nine glowing orbs. "Come on in guys!" Jake exclaimed as the two cranked open the door from the inside. "Excellent work Jake and Amy, you have done a fine job!" Shadow told them as he approached the center of the room. Jack mearly just bopped the two on the head as he passed by, "Now everyone get those orbs to the center of the room!" Sycron, Jack Kite, Shelaunda, King Shadow, Jake, Amy, and anyone else there grabbed one of the nine glowing orbs and brought them to a raised platform in the center of the room upon which sat a huge glowing orb.

"Now then," Sycron announced looking around, "If what the prophecy said was true then any second now it should-" He never got the chance to finish as a shockwave was sent out from the orbs knocking everyone backwards. One unfortunate crew members was knocked through the whole Jake and Amy had come through and was swept away in the current of the waterfall. Jake and Amy held onto rocks and hugged eachother to keep from being blown away. Jack dug his claws into the ground and wrapped his arm around Shelaunda's body. Shadow leapt into the air and held onto a jagged rock jutting out from the ceiling.

Finally the shockwave ended and a bright light enveloped the room. "What the?" Jack asked as he got up to look around and saw none of the orbs were left, instead a little tiny, not chubby, toddler in and orange and red robe with a belt around the waist and blond hair was their sleeping peacefully. "Destro," Sycron gasped as he looked at the child in astonishment. "What the heck!" Jack said angrily as he released Shelaunda, "What kind of trick is this!" "No trick sir!" Sycron pleaded as he knelt down in fear at the scientist's anger, "This is Destro, the God of Cleansing. This is how he has remained in dormancy until today. The orbs he used to be powered by were used up to revive him by us and now he has no source of power. However, Jack, I know exactly where to find replacment sources, do you not remember the power gems?"

"Power Gems? The nine glowing things you collect and they give ya powers and stuff? No duh I know of them we try to collect em to take over the world." Jack replied somewhat annoyed and put his hands on his hips. "Well," Sycrom began to inform as he got back to his feet, "Those gems are the same number as the spheres and have the exact same unlimited powers as they did. Basically the power gems are the modern day versions of those old power spheres. So all you need to do is collect all those spheres again and give them to this, er, baby."

"Whao, hold the phone buddy!" Shelaunda butted in, "If we collected all the gems we could just make a wish from them to take control of everything." "Yes, but it will be so much more if you give them to Destro! He shall have them absorbed into his form and they shall have no chance at all to separate, he will be able to do anything once all are collected, no one could stand up to him! Just like in the ancient times!" Sycron explained excitedly causing everyone to look at the young child. "Well," Shadow said as he lowered himself down from the ceiling, "It all seems fairly reasonable to me, Jake and Amy, you two carry the child back to the ship, Jack make sure they don't drop him, Shelaunda get the mechs up and running, and Sycron…" "Yes sir?" "You stay here and try to find out more about Destro and the civilization of the pure humans! This could all be the answer to world domination! Now then, everyone, move out!" "RIGHT!" they all exclaimed and got to work.

* * *

"Halt stay where you are!" the police exclaimed as the two children ran for their lives, "Jake Daibolical and Angel Amy stop in the name of the law!" "Well at least we were able to get it!" Amy screamed as they avoided bullet fire and ducked into a semi truck, "Quick close the door! I can't reach it I have the gem!" SLAM! Jake easily leapt up to the ceiling and tore the metal door to the floor. The blond and black haired kids giggled quitely to eachother as the authorities sped right by and towards a city beyond. "What fools!" Jake finally burst out laughing, "At least we finally suceeded at something though, huh Angel?" "Yeah, now Jack won't hurt us so much when we get back!" she agreed happily not wanting to have to deal with Jack, he'd be a thousand times worse than the police ever could be.

Amy kissed Jake passionately and they both blushed a bit as the gem began to glow. "Amy be careful!" Jake exclaimed seeing the glow, "Don't accidentally use its power!" "Oh yeah!" Amy cried and dropped it quickly. "Hello?" Jack's voice asked statically over the communication device strapped to Amy's hip. "This is your personal Power Gem Collecting Service how might we help you doctor?" Jake asked unstrapping his own. "Put him in jail maybe…" Amy whispered to herself with a grin. "Shut up girl!" Jack Kite shouted having somehow heard her and then continued, "You two just make sure you get that piece of jewelry here on time or else!" "Okay…" the two stammered nervously and clicked off the communicators. "What a psycho!" Amy sighed after a few minutes of silence and layed her head in Jake's lap. "Amy…get off." Jake commanded irritated. Amy lifted her head sympathetically and they took off.

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Sam greeted the boy with a hug as they walked home from school, "Ya know it's the weekend and no one is really here so…" They blushed a bit and looked away from eachother with smiles on their faces. "You can come over don't worry Sam." Danny told her thinking of some things, "We could do somethings with my parent's gadgets maybe?" "Yeah, that would be cool Danny, anything new?" Sam asked linking her arm with his. "Well there's the Phenton Analyzer mach 2, it determines what kind of spirit something is and how dangerous it might be." The black haired boy explained to his friend, "and then there's-" "A car ride home." Jazz said to them pulling up alongside, "Hop in." "JAZZ!" they both exclaimed at once, "What are you doing here!" "Oh nothing," she replied with a smile and opened the doors.

"Thanks I guess," Danny told his sister with a questioning look. "Yeah, you're being awfully nice and not nosey in any way, shape, or form." Sam added. Jazz mearly smirked and kept looking ahead. After a few minutes of silence she turned her head slightly to the side and asked, "So when'll we be expecting a baby?" "WHAT!" Danny and Sam shouted blushing violently. "Well it's obvious that you two love eachother so I was just assuming that you might someday-" "LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed as the car rushed at a young child in its path.

VREEE! The car screeched off to the side but not enough to avoid hitting the boy. CRASH! Danny luckily phased everyone out of the car right before it crashed sideways into a brick wall. "The boy!" Danny reminded himself and spun around to see the blond haired child just standing there with no mark on him. He wore a long red robe reaching to his toes and another cloth ran down the middle of him and had a neck hole. The boy seemed to have some sort of cloth-like shoes on and had rather big eyes.

He just smiled at Danny and his two companions as if he had seen ghostchildren everyday. "We need to get that kid outta here." Jazz told them, "And besides our house is just a few blocks away. Can't figure out what's with his gettup though." "Hey kiddo?" Sam asked kneeling down and taking the child's hand in her own, "how's about we take you back to our place huh?" He nodded in approval until Danny asked, "Our place?" "Um…Danny's place!" she corrected quickly with a smile. All of a sudden Danny began phasing in and out of ghost form and he somehow transported them all into the Fenton house. "Whoa!" they all said except the young boy who just looked around playfully with his mouth closed. His smile seemed like it would drop off his face if got any bigger at all.

"So, aside from finding out what just happened." Danny announced to his companions, "We need to find out who this kid is." The boy's eyes began to droop out of boredom when suddenly he lifted his head up and sniffed the air. Catching a whiff of something the kid took off and went speeding through the house. "That was…akward." Jazz said and then ran upstair after the child, "Hey kid, come back!" Danny and Sam were left alone and they began to get nervous. "Um, I gotta go catch that kid!" they both said simultaneously and took chase after Jazz and the kid.

Wham! Jazz's face was plastered into a frying pan as the child sped up the stairs toward the technological attic/roof/control center. "No!" everyone cried as they tried to catch up. Too late the kid somehow got through the airtight locked door leading into the technological marvel. Slam! The kids burst through to see the strange blond messy haired

Child climbing up a pole towards a flickering gem far above the earth. "The power source!" Jazz cried causing the other two to look at her confusingly, "Dad and mom found that thing and talked the mayor into letting them use it as the city's power source. For some reason it has limitless power so if that's removed…." "The city's done for!" Sam and Danny finished causing him to go ghost.

"Sorry kiddo, but find some other toy to chew on!" Danny Phatom exclaimed as he rushed forward at top speed towards the thin kid. "NO!" everyone cried when the young one snatched of the gem and shoved it down his throat. Instantly he fell towards the earth miles below. "KID!" Danny cried as he phased through the side of the control center. Nothing, the boy was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Well, Eddy, I'm pleased to say it is now finally done! Introducing, the one, the only, jawbreaker finder!" Double exclaimed as he unveiled his latest epirement. Double-d are you pulling our legs!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. Basically the mahine was just a vacumm cleanner connected to a joystick and a antenna. "Well sorry it's not all that impressive Eddy, but I try with what I've got." Edd told him as Ed just stared in wonder. "Let's start it up!" Ed shouted joyfully and slapped the machine.

Wrz! Brr! The JF clanked into action and took off at top speed towards the nearest jawbreaker.

* * *

Well I do hope everyone enjoyed this new story I'm starting if you want more info on the evil characters look at my story Under the Head of a Shadow.  



	2. The Quest for the First Power Gem

The Quest for the First Power Gem 

"Where did that stupid child get off too!" Dr. Jack Kite yelled angrily smashing his clawed fist into a stasis pod shattering the organic contents inside, "I mean he hasn't even gone into his third form yet!" "Sir please calm down…" "Yeah geez!" Jake and Amy said trying to comfort the berserk lunatic only to get his feet lodged into their jaws. "Bakas! Stay offa me! Of all the things I have created I can't keep a simple child under control! His hunger for those jewels go to his head he's like a living Power Gem detector vacuum!"

Jake and Amy simply moaned as they had countless times before. By now they were used to this torture Jack put them through daily. "Let's get out of here," Jake suggested, "He might go into insane mode." "Yeah really," Amy replied and they rushed through the door. There were constant booms and crashes echoing from Jack's closed door as they crept down and through the hallway.

BOOM! The wall exploding nearly killing Amy but foretunately Jake pulled her back onto himself. They ran as fast as they could just barely missing getting skewered by a huge spikeball. "Puff Puff!" they when entering the main room of King Shadow's lair. "So," the lord of villains sighed in his glod armour, "Jack's having another chaotic moment is he? Good thing he's not on a sugar rush at the same time." "Yeah," the two children sighed simultaneously, "Or we'd really be dead." "Well, just wait for it to blow over and stay away from him for a while, don't wanna have to have your blood cleaned off our floors again." King Shadow order and turned back walking into the command center of his lair. "Oh," he said before walking in, "I have a mission for you two, that child that is said to be an ancient god, well as you may know by now we have misplaced him. It's up to you two to get him back. If you fail I might just hand you over to Jack."

The boy and girl shuddered at the thought of going through another beating by the mad scientist. "Well, might as well get to work," Amy smiled doubtfully at her only friend. "Got that right there's no time to lose!" Jake exclaimed and dragged her into the base's garage to pick out vehicles. "These'll do!" they both exclaimed and hopped onto their custom made hoverboards, "Glad Jack's models actually can be built!" They both zoomed off towards where strange boys had last been seen.

* * *

WHAM! "Oh dear! I am so sorry sir!" Double-d exclaimed as he ran over to a robed child which the jawbreaker finder had unforetunately smashed detectorfirst into. The boy sat up on the ground a bit confused and looked around in different directions letting his messy blond hair shake everywhere. "I am so sorry that my invention smashed into you child!" Edd said again and yanked the boy to his feet. The child just stared at him with his cerulean eyes then looked at the device. He looked back and forth and then smiled gleefully while closing his eyes. 

"NO!" Eddy screamed as his eyes fell upon the broken jawbreaker detector, "Our one chance!" "Geez Eddy, calm down will ya?" Double-d told him and began to dig around in the mess, "I can always build another one, all I need is the power source…here we go!" The genius held up a shining object as Ed joined them. It was shaped in the form of a gem. It sparkled bright green lighting up the entire cul-de-sac. Hastily Double-d put in his pocket and the boy stopped the trembling that began when he saw it. The child licked his lips hopefully and followed the eds as the started to walk back to the garage.

"Um…Eddy, why's that guy following us?" Ed asked pointing back at the robed boy. Eddy looked back noticing the kid also and replied, "Couldn't tell ya." Double-d noticed the two talking and looked backwards also seeing the kid, "Hey, um, we sorta want to be alone right now okay?" The boy just kept walking behind them nonstop. "Boys stop this'll find out if he's following us!" Eddy commanded. They did as told and the boy kept on trudging forth.

"Okay so he's not-" WHAM! Eddy was thown forward with immense speed and burst through a fence. "Looks like this kid can fight! Ed take him!" Double-d ordered and Ed slammed his fist into the kid's face. SPLOOSH! His hand slipped right through the boy's face which turned to what looked like black bubbles. It reformed after Ed's hand had run its course and he slammed his foot into the lug's neck propeling him through Johnny's house (Man that place gets destroyed the most in the show). "How'd you!" Double-d stuttere, "What do you want!"

The boy just walked forward, his eyes fixed on Double-d's pocket. "The gem…you want them gem don't you! Well your not getting it." Hearing that he launched himself at Edd and tore off his pocket letting the shiny object drop to the ground. "The GEM!" he gasped and caught it before the other child could snatch it. "You aren't getting this!" Double-d shouted in rage and acid spewed forth from the object into the boy's face. The boy opened his mouth and screamed as the liquid sunk into him. He quickly shook it all off and threw himself towards Double-d. "Did I do that?" he asked himself and held up the gem again. It glowed brightly and hit the child square in the chest this time.

He was knocked down and swirled into some bubbles forming into an upright boy with burn marks on him again. He grrred menacingly and extended his arms turning the middle part of it into bubbles towards Double-d. "WHOA!" he exclaimed and ducked just in time. The boy's arm snapped back into one whole object and he rushed at Double-d again. Edd got back up and shot a ton of acid at the boy. He fell back once more and was hurt even more.

"Grrrr….." he growled angrily. Just then Jake and Amy arrived on the scene spotting the boy. "DESTRO!" they shouted wildly and zoomed down to meet him. "Jake? Amy?" Double-d said to himself confused. He remembered them wrecking some of the things they had been on in the past especially when they went into an ancient city to study things. "Wait if they're here this must have something to do with King Shadow!" "Got that right!" Amy shouted and jumped to the ground, "Now be a good boy and hand over this kids lunch!" "Yeah!" Jake exclaimed zipping down to earth and landing beside his best friend.

"No way!" Double-d responded and rushed off. "Baka…" they sighed, "Let's get him Jake/Amy." The two hopped along fences and rooftops easily catching up with the unfit Double-d. SMACK! Amy's foot connected with Edd's jaw and knocked him to the ground. Jake then slammed his two fingers into the ground on each side of Double-d's neck trapping him. "Gotcha!" Amy announced gleefully and pried the object from his hands before he could use it on them.

"Hey Destro!" Amy cried catching the child's attention as she held up the prize, "Heads up!" She tossed it high into the air and Destro leapt up and caught it. Immediately his figure began to ripple and then burst into bubbles swirling the jewel around in many different directions until finally it was completely enveloped in the dark spheres. Double-d watched as Jake lifted his hand in astonishment. The bubbles formed at one end a head and then shoulders and then arms and a body. With a soft thump the beast was finally finished transforming and still had the same robes on except with slightly purple skin and green eyes with black pupils. Also his hair sort of fused with his skin wasn't as messy but still pretty ratty.

It stared down at the three shorter beings and laid its two eyes on Double-d. "Um…uh hi!" was all Edd could manage to get out before being picked up by the collar and held up to the beast's eye level. With a grunt of disgust he threw Double-d well over a fence and into the yard beyond. "My…yo-you're big ba-boy!" Amy stammered as she looked into the fearsome eyes. "Hehe, nice look you have…" Jake smiled and noticed the hands of Destro now. They were sort of like his, Shadow's, Jack's, Shelaunda's, and Mask's. Two fingers and a thumb on each hand all ending in claws except Destro's claws just looked like two fingers mashed together and melted into one for each of the fingers (**Four fingerstwo claws).**

"So we should be getting back now I guess huh?" Jake asked nervously and hopped onto his hoverboard and Amy got on hers as well. VROOM! They quickly sped off into the distance with Destro jumping behind off towards Shadow's lair.

* * *

"Long long ago there was made a city, the city of the pure humans," Raven read aloud to herself in her room as she sat on her bed with Beast curled up on the floor as a cat unnoticed, "It was a city of which nothing ever went wrong and everybody lived in peace. About a mile away from the village rested a shrine for the great god and protector of their people, Destro, which held the nine power orbs and the huge orb housing his spirit. Usually being spotted as a baby the children played with him whenever seen and he with them. Everyone was happy going about their lives. The people talked amongst themselves and their protector living great lives and making many advances until one day when a great storm blew over the land. An army swept quickly through the village tearing up the structures and people. There were muggings, rapings, looting, and death. Destro stepped forth seeing and smelling destruction everywhere and wept in rage. Some army troops approached him and he spun around angrily. Calling the power orbs together he annihilated the troops, the army, and everything living. His rage covered the entire earth destroying everything, every last creature on the ground. Then, when all hope seemed lost a great woman emerged from a mountain and called as much life left in the eart as she could and met in combat with the beast. They battled for days on end until finally the woman lost all energy and fell to her grave below in the monster's rage. The next hour a man emerged and commenced the same battle with the monster. Due to his weakened state though, Destro finally fell to his defeat and was reverted back into the baby form he once was. The last pure human took it upon herself to find a mate and have their kind guard the shrine until they were all extinct. Even my dad feared that age he told me once. What times those must've been." "Yeah really" BB whispered to himself and lay back asleep.

* * *

"Well done Jake and Amy!" Shadow congragulated as he looked over Destro with Jack and Shelaunda, "And boy did he grow, he's now a few inches taller than me!" Destro simply grunted a bit ad stared at everything. He wasn't used to so much machinery, but he had made a deal with these people that he intended to keep. "Alright!" Jack Kite said, "Now then into your little home!" The huge lumbering beast followed the scientist with black sonic the hedgehog like hair into a room beyond. What the great being saw shocked him. Along the walls of the great base were glass containers filled to the brim with water, fish, birds, and even ancient creatures. 

"Here's your home buddy!" the man exclaimed smiling. What he saw disturbed him greatly. It was another glass container built into the wall with his name labled on it and a tube sticking out of the wall. "Go on in!" Jack said grinning. Hesitantly Destro turned into bubbles and slithered through the pipe and into his enormous (compared to the others) dwelling which also ran beneath the floor and above the ceiling. Jack looked happily at the specimen and walked out of the room.

After the scientist left Destro looked towards the other conatainment cells in question. He wondered why they kept them in big jars or anything, creatures are ment to be free not have their fates decided by others like those wretched people did to his pure humans. And Jake and Amy were just constantly getting beat up by that older man who had occompanied him in here. He did not like how things were going at all, even he, it seemed, was being manipulated and decided upon. Changes needed to be made around here, everywhere! And now!

"Okay Shadow, the creature's in his cell!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the ship's bridge, "So where are we headed now?" "I thought we'd go and test his new skills on some worhty opponents. How's Jump City sound?" "I think it sounds good." Shelaunda, the blond female scientist agreed as she sat on a chair. "Okay! Teen Titans you're next up next!" Jack exclaimed and slammed the accelerate button on the ship. It sped towards Jump City. Jake and Amy meanwhile were swimming around in the aquarium tanks and were slammed against a wall when the speed began. Destro just shook his head pathetically and kept watching the two. They seemed like the most playgul things he had seen since his revival. Whatever happened to them they just shook it off with laughs. Ah the inocence of kids, he had forgotten about that long ago and yet here were two healthy young beings that loved eachother greatly. What on earth would happen in the next few days is what he wondered.

* * *

Well Destro's starting to see how much consideration King Shadow and his pals have for any kind of creature. What might these discoveries lead to and how will they affect the world? Just keep reading and find out .  



	3. Testing a Monster

Testing a Monster 

"Alright!" Quagmire said slyly as he got a pretty blond to come over him from a stripping pole. She looked to be probably in her twenties. "Jackpot!" The sexual predator grabbed his target and drove her to his home. "Nice place." She simply said as she stepped out and looked around cautiously. Her long blond hair flowed through the air as she walked quickly through the door.

Seductively she started taking off her clothes and laying them on Quagmire's kitchen table. Soon she was just in her black bra and panties and Quagmire eagerly caught her in an embrace thrusting his pelvis forward. "Jackpot…" the woman whispered as she placed her hand on his back. "Alrigh-oo!" Quagmire uttered as something pressed against his back. The needle from the drug slid right into his skin and affected him immediately. He slumped over onto the floor unconcious as the female got her shirt back on.

"I see ya got that raper huh Shelaunda?" Jack Kite asked grinning as he hopped down from the ceiling above, "Those sick freaks are just useless, but I believe we might have a place to put him." "Right, so how'd I look?" the woman scientist asked as she got on her pants. "Like any other female, now come on we need to get back, we're just making a quick stop here for this pervert and then off to Jump City!" Jack exclaimed and lifted Quagmire's body with one hand effortlessly, "Come on useless, we have some things we'd like you to meet." With that the two walked out of the raper's house and into a little painted jet. Jack layed him in back and they took off towards their great air base.

* * *

"Titans?" Robin asked curiously as he looked over them…only two other than him were there, "Where's Beastboy and Raven?" "Out," Cyborg told his pal as he jammed to some music in his computer, "They said they were going to get some pizza and shop around a bit." "Raven? Shop? That's is unlikely." Starfire put in and floated over to the window, "Robin, may we go out?" "What?" Robin replied in astonishment, "You mean like just look around and stuff?" "Yeah we can all go! I drive!" the half robot half man exclaimed rushing off to boost up his car. The other two followed him into the elevator and they sped downwards.

"So Raven how is everything?" BB asked one of his two best friends as they ate there slices of pizza. "It is very good Beastboy, I wish I could have tried this sooner." She replied looking at him with lowered eyelids and a slight smile. "So…." BB strayed off into thought. "Yeah…." Raven sighed lazily. "Wanna make out?" the boy asked. A billion things blew up at once inside the pizzaria upon hearing this while Raven blushed violently. No one had ever said that to her and she especially wasn't expecting that. "Geez, Raven I was just joking around." BB told her in a doubtfully happy mood. "Oh, yes of course." Raven replied still blushing.

Hurriedly Raven ran over and hugged Beast Boy to herself. Now it was BB's turn to blush as Raven wrapped her cloak around them. FWOOSH! They reappeared in an alley below. "Sorry," Raven told her companion, "But those people were gonna come up from downstairs and get us, I could sense it." "Oh," the greenchild replied with sad eyebrows but still a smile, "So you didn't really wanna hug me or anything right?" "Um, let's not tell the others about that okay?" "Agreed!"

* * *

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cried as he launched the T Car over a hill and down a city street, "This is the bomb!" Starfire and Robin however were being sucked back into the cushions from the immense speed and could hardly say anything. "WAHOO!" Suddenly the sky went dark as a huge shadow covered the sky and the city below. Immediately Cyborg slammed on the breaks knocking the wind out of the other organisms and stepped out. "WHOA…" Cyborg said getting lost in a train of thought. Up above hovered an immense battle ship of sorts that expanded to probably 2 or 3 miles long and at least half a mile wide. Painted on the underside was a huge, black, thick V. The craft floated quickly across the sky as the rockets spewed out plasma. Finally the airbase disappeared into the horizon beyond as it began to land. "What on earth was that!" all them asked simultaneously.

* * *

"Alright, let's see how our patient is doing." Jack sneered to Shelaunda and she ripped off the cover of the immense tube. There was Quagmire, floating in an unidentifiable liquid with his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked around in alarm. "Why hello Quagmire." The male scietist greeted with a grin, "Surprised to see your alive after all this time, thought some girl would have killed you by now." "What's going on!" he asked from within the liquid, "This isn't my house!" "No duh moron," Shelaunda told him putting her hands on her hips, "I feel like I need a chemical shower after holding you!" "Same here." Jack told her with an evil smile, "But we need to deal with this piece of trash at the moment."

"Ah yes, very much so!" Shelaunda agreed, "After all he does know where we can find that next power gem right Quagy?" "You talking to me babe? Come on in! Gigidee gigidee!" "You wanna or should I?" Jack asked with a frown. "I think I will." "ALRIGHT!" Shelaunda quickly flipped open a swith and pressed the button within sending a thousand volts into the pervert's body at once. "Well, if he does know anything about the gem maybe we should let him see who it's for." Jack suggested with a wink. "Of course we should it's only polite!" Shelaunda grinned evily and took control of the canister's handle pushing the wheels forward.

"Take me to see what?" Quagmire asked while looking at her breasts. "Jake Amy! Victim here, place him in with you know what!" Immediately the two children appeared, Quagmire now turning his attention to the fourteen year-old's abnormally large boobs. The two kids grabbed hold of the containers handles and rolled him along some more towards a room full of opened pipes. "Nice boobs girl!" Quagmire blurted out causing them to look up. "Thanks?" Amy said confused looking at her friend and then back at the freaky looking man, "You're weird."

"Hey, no one says I'm weird! Later how's about you get away from that boy there and spend some time on my lap?" the man said with a wink. Amy and Jake just sighed and tipped the canister over. Quagmire tumbled out head over heals and landed naked next to one of the pipes. "So?" he asked with a sly smile. "Another raper," they said to eachother simultaneously with a smile, "Wonder what treatment he's gonna get." "Huh?" Quagmire asked and they kicked him into the pipe towards his fate below.

* * *

"So, whatcha wanna do Raven?" Beastboy asked looking at the ground, "Investigate that thing that just flew overhead?" "Of course we need to." Raven replied, "But I felt something strange being given off from it, like some kind of force." "Ok, race ya there!" BB exclaimed and turned into a hawk. Raven glided after him cautious of anything she saw. Spreading out telkenitic wings she was able to easily keep up with her friend and soon enough they saw the other titans down below them. Raven and Beastboy lowered to the ground and returned to normal.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy exclaimed giving everyone there a hug, "me and Raven here had a great time! We had pizza, ran away from an angry mob supposedly, and just now saw a huge thing fly overhead so we're gonna check it out!" "Hey so did we man!" Cyborg told him, "Everyone into the car…I drive!"

* * *

VROOM! The car sped quickly over the another hill and through another building accidentally. "Sorry, I apologize for my friend, please we are in an emergency do not be too mad!" Starfire kept saying through her open window. Robin pulled her back just in time to not get her head skewered by a jagged pipe. "Starfire be careful!" he shouted over the loud roar of the car. "Oh I am so sorry Robin!" Starfire apologized hugging him. WHUMP! "Whoa!" they cried as they went over a bump and into the air. FWOOM! The car landed on its side and spun around a few times before ultimately crashing roof first into a building.

* * *

"Yo? Where the heck am I?" Quagmire said as he looked up into the jungle-like terrain. There were trees and bushes everywhere and far away he could see a glass window. Thinking it was a way out he threw himself at it but ended up just knocking himself down. Then he heard it, the low growl. A huge man-like figure with glowing eyes was prowling around the jungly area searching for something. "Hey, and who might you be? Know any way outta here?" Quagmire asked.

The creature turned its attention to him and began trudging towards the newcomer. "Hey buddy? Did…you…ulp!" Destro stood up on his two tall strong legs and peered down into the human's eyes with hate. His ratty robes twirled about his legs, arms, and torso menacingly while his light purple hand reached out towards him. "What are you!" he shouted and began running. In one instant Quagmire was pinned to the ground under the heavier being and slowly being crushed. "AH!" he screamed as the beast dug its claws into the back of his head where his neck and skull joined together. "Help!" he called out to no one when Destro yanked his claw out and threw him against a tree. Quagmire was almost drowning with all the blood that was trickling into his mouth now. "GLEP!" he called out one last time before going unconcious. The last thing he saw was Jack staring in with a grin from behind the window.

* * *

"Oh come on! He's still alive!" Jack asked angrily as he and Shelaunda carried him to the surgery room, "Man this sucks! Here you take him, me and Destro are going for that little game I promised him!" "Jack!" Shelaunda cried as he let the man drop to the floor and rush towards the beast's chamber. "YO!" Jack yelled opening the pipe to his environement, "Time to play with those supers I promised you!" Destro quickly slipped out of the cylindrical tube in a cloud of bubbles and got into the backpack Jack was carrying.

"Jack I can't take this man to the surgery room all by myself!" Shelaunda called out but he was already gone., "…Jake, Amy! Get in here now!"

* * *

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted surprised, "This thing's huge!" Indeed it was. The craft had to land in the desert a few miles off so as not to attract anymore attention to itself. However they must have been spotted as shark shaped miniships were about to crash into them. The titans easily avoided all these and ran towards the huge ship. BLAM! A cannon just missed Robin's head by a centimeter and collided with a bunch of rocks behind him. "Titans GO!" he shouted and they leapt onto the craft.

"Well done, as should be epxected!" Dr. Jack Kite announced raising his claws into the air and grinning happily while a platform lifted him up, "But you are still no match for us. For we have something you don't…a monster! I give to you Destro! The god of Cleansing!" With that Jack threw his backpack to the ground and it instantly exploded. FWOOM! The black bubbles rushed around everywhere extremely quick and formed into the glowy eyed beast known as Destro. His light purple skin showed beneath his red and yellow robes. The pupils of his green eyes narrowed on the heroes and stared at them in anger.

"WHOA!" the boys shouted while Starfire went, "EEK!" "Destro!" Raven gasped remembering the story she had read about him a day before, "But in this time period!" SLASH! Robin was sent flying hi into the air by the monster's clawed uppercut. Blood spurted from his cuts and began to fall back down. "I have you robin!" Starfire exclaimed and caught him, "AHH!" With no time to waste Destro had easily leapt a quarter of a mile into the air and slammed Starfire downwards. KRASH! They both landed on the hard metal surface of the air craft.

Destro landed back down with a thud and turned his attention to someone who had just shot at him. He let out a roar and charged at Cyborg head on. The metal man was thrown right through one of the ships platforms and into an electric grid behind it. "WRAH!" he screamed and shut down. "GRAWRR!" Beastboy roared and charged at his opponent in his monster form. The two met in the center of the ship and grabbed eachother's hands attempting to knock the other off balance.

"Wra!" Beastboy exclaimed confused as Destro twisted his arm off to the side and kneed him in the throat. "CRAUGH!" he coughed reverting back to his boy form and dropping to the ground. He couldn't stop coughing as the monstrosity kicked him over into the side of a cannon. Destro leapt over to him raising his claws to finish him off and met the surface of Raven's telekinises shield.

The great spirit spun around in rage and threw himself at the girl. She quickly wrapped her cloal around herself and appeared next to Beastboy. She wrapped her cloak around him in a tight hug and warped to where Cyborg lay shut down. Raven dropped her friend next to Cyborg and warped to where she originally was. "Okay Destro, come on! No one does that to my friends and gets away with it!"

"Haha, this is great!" Jack laughed wiping a tear from his eye as he watched in amusement, "Raven you are no match for Destro give up!" "Yeah right." She mearly replied to the insane scientist and got in a fighting pose. Destro roared angrily and charged at her. "Athera Metrion Zinthos!" she cried and sent metal chunks flying straight at him. The monster saw the huge pieces of metal flying his way and jumped over them, then ducked under the second part, jumped again, and finally slammed both of his fists down on the girl's body. "UGH!" she cried as she fell to the ground, "That didn't work out too greatly…" "Face it Raven!" Jack yelled in blissfulness, "You lose, get your teamates out of here and you can face us when we rule the earth!"

Raven looked up at the man, but was losing consiousness rather quickly and moaned, "We can't…" "Oh that's to bad, then you'll have to die I guess!" he yelled back, "So Destro, finish her!" With the rest of her energy she could gather together Raven quickly teleported to her fallen companions and teleported them away to the edge of the city and fainted.

* * *

"Well well, let's have a look at how you're doing." Shelaunda said to her patient, Quagmire. "I'm doing fine now that you're here hehe!" he responded in a sly voice and squeezed her butt. "Okay, remove your hand now or I will have to slice you open with my claws," She informed him holding up her three fingered clawed hand, "I agree with Jack you know, the only reason I'm keeping you alive is because our old friend and leader wishes to strike a deal with you." Quagmire reluctantly released his hold on the woman's butt and layed back down. "You shouldn't even be alive, guess we pulled you out a second to early you were drowning on your own blood you know." "Eh, thanks I guess, but about this deal what is it?" he asked her while grinning at her boobs. Feeling one of her scythe-like fingers under his chin, Quagmire relaxed his body and stayed glued to the bed. "I honestly don't know sir, but he will be here right about-"

"Now." A dark figure in gold armour with a head the shape of a V finished in an evil voice, "Quagmire, we have things to discuss!" "Ok, can ya let me touch your wife a bit though?" he asked pervertedly. "My wife? Who's tha-her! She's not my wife and no! Anyways we are hear to discuss your attitude. Now then, I wish for you to work for us Quagmire because you yourself have once come in contact with a jewel called a power gem. If you refuse to join us however or if you double cross us we will have you handed right back over to that monster that tore you up earlier." "Oh, um, only if you don't kill me." Quagmire told the evil lord of crime. "Oh don't worry I don't kill…not directly at least, but if I have to I might," King Shadow replied putting his arm around Shelaunda's neck and walking towards the door, "C'mon Shelaunda, we need to see how Jack is doing. Oh and Quagmire?" "Yeah?" "When you're with us no raping or sex at all unless you want to meet up with that monster again, who might have grown." With that Shelaunda was dragged backwards out of the room and the door hissed shut. If no soundproof walls were around you could hear a certain perverted sex-starved man screaming "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Well another chapter down who knows how many to go. (I already have the whole thing worked out without the cartoon characters). Just to let everyone know I hate Family Guy as much as Chucky from the rugrats hates clowns. I just thought I'd put Quagmire here through some torture though for what I've seen him do. Boy he better not slip up or it's bye bye Quagy.  



End file.
